<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reading by writer19 (readerRS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670352">reading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19'>writer19 (readerRS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tsukkiyama stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything better than annoying your boyfriend? Yamaguchi doesn't think so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukkiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tsukkiyama stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing his boyfriend reading peacefully on the couch, Yamaguchi decided the best thing to do was to irritate him a bit. He smiled and laid his head on the blond’s lap. To his surprise, Tsukishima just moved his hand to run his fingers through the brunet’s hair.<br/>
Trying to get comfortable, Yamaguchi ended up moving a few times, rolling to the side and back before finally settling. He sighed contentedly and Tsukishima huffed, “You’re so picky.”<br/>
Yamaguchi grinned, “But you love me anyways.”<br/>
The blond smirked slightly and quietly agreed. “An unfortunate truth.”<br/>
Quickly sitting up, Yamaguchi feigned shock to the empty room. “Did you hear that? He admits it! He loves me!”<br/>
Giving up on reading as his face reddened, Tsukishima closed his book and looked at his boyfriend, “sh- shut up”.<br/>
Yamaguchi snuggled up to Tsukishima and whispered into the crook of the other boy’s neck, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>